DIFFERENT : COMPLICATED
by SilentPark Vindyra
Summary: Cinta lahir karena merasa seseorang itu 'berbeda'. Ia tumbuh menjadi sebuah perasaan tulus, atau jadi sebuah keegoisan. Membahagiakan? Atau memiliki? Terlambat untuk mengeluh jika cinta adalah sebuah hal yang rumit. New chapter : Boruto, and His Feeling ; UPDATE. Warning : Typo, cerita kurang jelas. Mind to RnR, minna? :3
1. Prologue

Sadarkah kalian bahwa yang namanya 'jatuh cinta' itu memang sesuatu yang egois?

Hinggap seenaknya saja di dalam hati, mengakar utuh hingga tak mampu melepaskannya.

Perasaan yang mampu membuat kita melakukan hal diluar batas, jika tak mampu mengenyahkan keegoisan yang timbul.

Dan, yang lebih menyusahkan lagi...

Cinta itu datang karena sesuatu yang sebenarnya biasa saja, bahkan tidak begitu penting. Bukan hal yang jika difikirkan menjadi 'pupuk' penyubur perasaan itu.

Hanya karena mereka terlihat sedikit 'berbeda' di mata kita.

Dan, kadang ia datang karena seseorang yang sesungguhnya tidak akan kita dapatkan.

Tidak akan pernah kita gapai hatinya.

Seutuhnya.

.

.

© **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **FAN FICTION**

 **AUTHOR** :  
SilentPark Vindyra

 **-DIFFERENT : COMPLICATED-**

 **CAST :**

 **Find out by yourselves! :3**

 **WARNING!  
** Typo, absurditas, cerita nggak jelas, bahasa payah, dll.

.

.

 ** _DON'T LIKE IT? NO PROBLEMO. JUST ENJOY IT._**

 ** _HAPPY READING~_**

* * *

.

 **CHAPTER 0 : PROLOGUE**

* * *

.

Percayakah kalian pada cinta seseorang yang bahkan belum genap berusia empat belas tahun?

Ya, pernyataan cinta yang kesekian kalinya diterima oleh seorang gadis yang berada di bawah pohon sekolahnya.

Hari ini adalah tahun ketiganya di SMA Konoha. Dan sudah tak terhitung berapa pernyataan, hadiah dan surat cinta yang ia terima selama bersekolah disana. Baik di dalam sekolah maupun dari luar sekolah.

Tapi, pernyataan cinta seorang anak SMP?

Hal konyol macam apa itu?

"Sarada nee-chan, jadilah pacarku!"

Uchiha Sarada, gadis bermata onyx dibalik kacamata merah yang ia kenakan memasang wajah yang tidak dapat dijabarkan.

Seseorang berambut kuning yang ia tahu adalah anak dari sahabat sang Ayah tiba-tiba menghampirinya dengan wajah penuh percaya diri, memanggil namanya kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang...

Aneh.

"Err... Boruto, apa maksudmu?"

"Kau masih bertanya? Bukankah sudah sangat jelas?"

"Apa—maksudku, kau menghampiriku dari sekolahmu hanya untuk itu?"

Seorang anak laki-laki bermata _shappire blue_ , warisan fisik Ayahnya, bernama Uzumaki Boruto berdecak seraya menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Kau berfikir kalau aku mengerjaimu?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Uhm—bukan begitu... umm, maksudku, sejujurnya iya."

"Karena aku empat tahun lebih muda darimu?"

Sarada seketika memutar bola matanya, "Iya."

Oh, ayolah. Seorang anak SMP tahun kedua menyatakan perasaan pada seorang siswi SMA tahun ketiga. Bukankah itu sangat lucu? Bagaimana bisa Boruto berfikir bahwa ia menyukai seseorang yang usianya berada jauh diatasnya? Itu pasti hanya lelucon anak SMP zaman sekarang.

Boruto dan Sarada sudah saling mengenal sejak dulu. Orang tua mereka sering berpergian bersama untuk jalan-jalan sambil membawa mereka. Boruto yang Sarada kenal ialah seorang anak laki-laki yang sering mengeluh karena kesibukan Ayahnya yang luar biasa dan sering menjahili adik dan teman-temannya. Bahkan ia pernah menggambar wajah Ayahnya dengan ekspresi yang sangat aneh untuk mengungkapkan kekesalannya. Tipe-tipe pemuda kekanakan.

Dan secara mendadak ia menyatakan perasaan pada Sarada. Dihadapan seluruh siswa SMA disana. Dibawah pohon yang berada di gerbang.

 _Weird._

Pasti ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan. Itulah yang ada dalam fikiran gadis cantik tersebut sekarang.

Boruto pun balas memutar bola matanya seraya berujar, "kolot sekali fikiranmu itu, Sarada nee-chan."

"Maaf, tapi aku memang lebih tua darimu, Boruto," jawab Sarada dengan urat yang muncul di pelipisnya. "Dan aku juga akan memilih yang lebih tua dariku untuk menjalin hubungan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan, tapi, sekali lagi, maaf, rencanamu gagal," lanjutnya panjang.

"Oh, ayolah, Sarada nee-chan. Akan menyenangkan, kok, punya kekasih yang lebih muda empat tahun darimu."

"Terserah. Tapi jika kau mau mendengar jawaban tegas, akan kukatakan, tidak."

Sarada hendak bergegas meninggalkan Boruto ketika tiba-tiba pemuda itu maju dan menghalangi langkahnya.

"Hei, kembalilah ke sekolahmu, Boruto! Cukup sudah, ini benar-benar menarik perhatian!" Sarada berdesis tanda kesal.

Boruto memilih menghiraukan perkataan gadis dihadapannya dan memandangnya lekat-lekat, seakan menangkap Sarada dalam pandangannya.

Boruto tahu, Sarada hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik laki-laki yang harus belajar menjadi pemuda yang mandiri dan dewasa. Namun, siapa yang bisa menyalahkan perasaan yang sudah keburu hinggap dalam dadanya itu?

Persetan kata orang yang berujar dengan sadis bahwa itu bukanlah cinta, yang mengatakan itu hanyalah perasaan sesaat karena ia sudah sangat mengenal dan sering bersama dengan Sarada.

Dan persetan dengan umurnya yang baru akan genap empat belas tahun. Ia hanya tahu jika ia memang sudah jatuh cinta.

Tentu hanya pada gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya anak SMP ingusan, Sarada nee-chan. Tapi aku sangat tahu, kalau aku sedang jatuh cinta padamu."

"Nah, dari bahasamu saja sudah jelas kau masih kanak-kanak. 'Sedang'. Tandanya kau masih labil."

"Kalau begitu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

"Kau koreksi karena aku mengoreksinya."

Boruto menghela nafasnya berat, ia bingung bagaimana caranya untuk meyakinkan Sarada tentang perasaannya.

"Sudahlah, Boruto," ujar Sarada sambil menepuk bahu pemuda tanggung dihadapannya. "Lebih baik kau kembali ke sekolahmu. Cepatlah atau kau akan terlambat."

Melihat Boruto yang bergeming di tempatnya, dengan langkah cepat Sarada bergegas menuju gedung sekolahnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti sejenak seraya ia membalikkan tubuh untuk berbicara singkat pada Boruto.

"Aku sudah punya seseorang yang kusukai. Yang jelas ia jauh lebih tua dan dewasa."

 _'_ _Ah. Sudah kuduga dia akan bicara begitu,'_ batin Boruto menghela nafas kembali.

Saat Sarada melanjutkan langkahnya, giliran Boruto yang membalikkan tubuh sambil meneriakkan kalimat yang kembali membuat Sarada terhenti.

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau berfikir bahwa anak kecil lebih baik dari yang tua dan dewasa! Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, Sarada nee-chan!"

Sambil berlari keluar untuk kembali ke sekolahnya, Boruto terkekeh sambil membayangkan betapa merahnya wajah Sarada saat ini.

"Lihat saja. Aku pasti akan membuatmu berpaling padaku, Sarada nee-chan!"

Sementara Sarada, yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat, memilih untuk bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun walau seluruh mata sudah memandang padanya.

Ia membuka lokernya untuk mengganti sepatu sambil melihat sebuah foto yang ia tempel di dalam lokernya. Foto keluarganya bersama dengan Boruto, adiknya dan kedua orangtuanya.

"Hah, ya ampun, dia sungguh berbeda dari kalian, Naruto-san, Hinata-san," gumamnya sambil terkekeh sejenak.

Sarada kembali melangkah menuju kelasnya, tetap dengan ekspresi seakan tidak terjadi apapun barusan.

.

.

.

.

Cinta itu memang kejam dan egois.

Kehadirannya membuat seseorang jadi berharap yang tidak-tidak.

Seperti yang sedang kualami saat ini, Uchiha Sarada.

Bahkan, aku sampai tidak dapat menceritakan pada Papa dan Mama tentang laki-laki yang aku sukai.

Pernyataan yang paling kuharapkan tidak akan pernah kudapatkan. Aku tahu itu memang mustahil.

Sangat mustahil.

Karena itu, kurasa dengan memandangnya dan memikirkannya dalam hati selama beberapa detik kurasa sudah cukup.

Walaupun terkadang aku juga memikirkan kemungkinan yang ada untuk mendapatkan hatinya, dan aku langsung merasa menjadi perempuan paling jahat di dunia.

Tapi... aku nggak bisa menyalahkan perasaanku, bukan?

Seharusnya aku juga tidak menjawab pernyataan Boruto seperti itu, walaupun aku yakin ia hanya main-main.

Meski harus kukatakan bahwa yang tadi itu tidak pernah kusangka.

Aku kembali membayangkan seseorang yang kusukai sambil berjalan menuju kelasku, senyumku mengembang saat memikirkannya. Ah, ternyata aku memang sangat menyukai orang itu.

"Yang jelas, aku memang menyukai seseorang yang lebih tua dan dewasa darimu, bahkan dariku. Boruto."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Oh My God. Author kembali dengan cerita baru...

 **Readers : WOI, AUTHOR! LANJUTIN DULU ITU MY HEART'S FLOWER!**

My Heart's Flower sedang dalam proses pengerjaan setelah author mengalami stuck dalam proses pengembangan ceritanya. Karena author sedikit mengubah ceritanya jadi bingung lagi. Duh, payah banget emang. Payaaah.

Prolog ini pun juga gak jelas. Gak jelas. Tapi author harap di chapter selanjutnya bisa menjadi cerita yang disukai. Hiks. Rencananya fiction ini akan berjumlah 3 atau 4 chapter. Di chapter selanjutnya baru akan kita ketahui siapa yang disukai Sarada. Muehehe /? Atau kalian sudah bisa menebak siapa yang disukai Sarada? Duh :(

Oke. See you at next chapter~


	2. 1 : Sarada, and Her Secret

© **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **FAN FICTION**

 **AUTHOR** :  
SilentPark Vindyra

 **-DIFFERENT : COMPLICATED-**

 **CAST :**

 **Find out by yourselves! :3**

 **WARNING!  
** Typo, absurditas, cerita nggak jelas, bahasa payah, dll.

.

.

 ** _DON'T LIKE IT? NO PROBLEMO. JUST ENJOY IT._**

 ** _HAPPY READING~_**.

* * *

.

 **CHAPTER 1 : SARADA, AND HER SECRET**

* * *

.

Memandangnya lalu merasakan getarannya dalam hati. Melukisnya dalam fikiranku, membuat sebuah lengkungan dan rona dari wajahku.

Itulah caraku menyukainya.

Menyukai seseorang yang kutahu takkan pernah bisa aku gapai.

Takkan pernah dapat kumiliki.

Hari ini, lagi-lagi orangtuaku akan pergi untuk bertemu dengan Boruto dan keluarganya. Tentu mereka mengajakku ikut serta. Hal yang tidak pernah kutolak.

Mungkin menjadi hal yang tidak akan kutolak.

Hari ini, Ibuku baru saja membelikanku sebuah _mini dress_ berwarna _light pink_ tanpa lengan yang dipadu dengan celana _legging_ tanggung berwarna putih. Aku sangat menyukainya. Aku segera memakainya untuk jalan-jalan hari ini, mumpung kita pergi ke taman bermain. Kukenakan _sneakers_ andalanku untuk membuat kesan penuh semangat, karena aku memang sedang penuh semangat!

Sambil melihat penampilanku di cermin, kutatap lekat-lekat mataku yang terpantul disana.

Ah, dia sedang tidak ada dalam jangkauan pandanganku. Namun aku merasa wajahnya tetap berada disana.

Di dalam pantulan bola mataku. Dalam fikiranku. Dalam hatiku.

Berlebihan memang. Ah, cinta membuat segalanya jadi berlebihan.

"Sarada~ kau sudah siap? Ayo, kita harus bergegas jalan, sayang~"

Terdengar suara Ibuku dari balik pintu diiringi ketukan pelan. Aku menoleh kearah suara dengan senyuman yang semakin melebar.

"Aku sudah siap, Ma~!"

Kubuka pintu perlahan, terlihat wajah cantik Ibuku yang juga tersenyum ketika melihatku beranjak keluar dari kamar.

"Ah, putri Mama memang sangat cantik. Siapa sangka kau sudah kelas 3 SMA? Kau akan jadi semakin cantik, Sarada."

Pujian itu membuat lengkungan di mulutku ini tidak mau berangsur menghilang. "Terima kasih, Mama. Aku juga tidak menyangka."

Aku dan Ibuku beranjak keluar dari rumah, melihat Ayahku yang sudah membuka pintu pagar rumah. Aku melambaikan tangan, yang dibalas senyuman tipis khas seraya membalas lambai.

Perjalanan itu tak terasa lama. Cukup dengan berjalan kaki, karena taman bermain yang kami tuju memang dekat dari rumah. Kulihat Boruto dan Himawari sudah berada di depan gerbang pintu masuk taman bermain itu. Dengan cengiran khas keluarga Uzumaki, mereka berdua memanggil keluarga kami.

"Sasuke-san~! Sakura-san~! Sarada nee-chan~! Kocchi, kocchi!" suara lucu Himawari-lah yang pertama menyambut kami.

"Oi, Oyaji! Sakura-san!" sapaan _khas_ Boruto turut ikut menyambut kami. "Ah, Sarada nee-chan!"

"Hai, Boruto," sapaku se-normal mungkin, mengingat 'pernyataan'-nya waktu itu masih segar dalam ingatanku, hanya berjarak beberapa hari yang lalu. "Dimana Naruto-san dan Hinata-san?"

"Ayah dan Ibuku sedang membeli sesuatu di seberang sana," jawab Boruto seraya menunjuk suatu _stand_ di seberang taman bermain. Aku hanya mengangguk mendengarnya, sementara Himawari kecil sudah asyik bercengkrama dengan Ayah dan Ibuku. Dia memang lucu.

Sambil menunggu kedatangan Ayah dan Ibu mereka, aku kembali menutup mata, membayangkan betapa mengasyikkannya waktu kami bermain nanti. Aku membayangkan andai aku dapat bermain bersamanya disini.

Fikiran yang berlebihan, Sarada.

"Ah, Tou-chan~! Kaa-chan~!" seketika aku menoleh pada Himawari yang berteriak riang tatkala melihat kedua orangtuanya sudah kembali dan membawa banyak es krim ditangannya, dan dua buah kopi.

Pasti kopi itu untuk Naruto-san dan Papa.

"Ini untukmu, Sarada-chan," Naruto-san berdiri dihadapanku sambil menyodorkan es krim rasa _green tea_ padaku. Dia sudah hafal rasa yang kusukai.

"Arigatou, ne, Naruto-san," tak sadar aku sedikit menunduk ketika menerimanya dan dia mengacak-acak rambutku dengan lembut.

"Sarada-chan sudah dewasa, ya. Waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Aku senang mendengar pujian dari Naruto-san. Ternyata aku memang sudah tumbuh dewasa.

"Aku juga nggak percaya, Boruto sudah berumur empat belas tahun. Padahal tadinya dia masih bisa kugendong diatas bahu. Sekarang tingginya sudah hampir sebahuku, ttebayo." Naruto-san lanjut berbicara dan mengakhirinya dengan sebuah kata yang khas. _Dattebayo_.

Iya juga, ya. Padahal tadinya aku masih jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Sekarang tinggiku tidak lebih dari alis matanya .

Ini jadi sedikit menyebalkan mengingat usianya baru akan menginjak empat belas tahun. Dan usiaku sudah hampir delapan belas tahun. Dan tinggi kami jadi berbanding terbalik. Wow.

Tapi jika mengingat Boruto tetaplah masih seorang 'bocah SMP', aku jadi tidak begitu risau—

"Lihatlah, Tou-chan. Oyaji. Aku sudah lebih tinggi dari Sarada nee-chan."

—aku risau.

"Hee? Iya juga, ya. Wah, sejak kapan kau melewati Sarada, Boruto?" Mama pun berkomentar, yang dibalas dengan Boruto mengangkat bahunya.

Kenapa tiba-tiba kau harus berdiri disampingku kemudian membandingkan tinggi kita, Boruto?! Kalau begini, 'kan—

"Hei, kalau begini anakku jadi tampak serasi dengan Sarada-chan. Iya, 'kan, Sasuke?"

—tuhkan, aku sudah tahu Naruto-san akan berkata seperti itu. Aku jadi terlihat seperti remaja tanggung dan serasi dengan Boruto!

"Hn."

Papa! Jangan cuma mengeluarkan dua huruf andalanmu saja, dong!

"Ya, kita memang serasi."

Hei, Boruto! Jangan sembarangan bicara!

Karena aku tidak mau disandingkan dengannya lebih lama lagi, aku memilih untuk memimpin jalan menuju pintu masuk taman bermain.

"Sampai kapan kita akan berdiri disini? Ayo, masuk!" ujarku seraya berjalan dan menikmati lezatnya _green tea ice cream_ ditanganku.

.

.

.

.

Menikmati waktu selama 10 detik memandangnya.

Menikmati waktuku berdebar saat melihatnya tanpa diketahui.

Sambil menerima waktu yang kembali menamparku pada kenyataan dunia.

Aku tidak bisa memilikinya.

"Sarada nee-chan, kau bengong lagi."

Suara berat seorang Boruto yang berada disampingku yang mengembalikanku pada bumi.

Dan membuatku sadar jika suara Boruto jadi semakin berat dan rendah.

Membuatku tersenyum, membayangkan jika dia sudah benar-benar dewasa dan matang, entah bagaimana mempesonanya dia nanti.

Kuakui, Boruto memanglah tampan. Dia tampan, walau sedikit bebal dan kekanakan, prestasinya dibidang olahraga sanggup membuat seluruh gadis remaja SMP jatuh hati padanya. Aku tahu itu. Karena aku pernah menjadi korban keganasan mereka ketika mengira aku adalah kekasih Boruto ketika kami pergi berdua hanya untuk mencari bumbu kare di _konbini_.

Remaja tanggung memang mengerikan.

Aku selalu menantikan Boruto, yang kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, jadi seorang pria dewasa yang sudah sanggup terjun kedalam dunia yang matang. Andai tanggal lahir kita terbalik, aku pasti jatuh hati padanya.

Ya, andai yang kucintai itu Boruto.

Masalahnya, di dalam hatiku sudah ada seseorang. Yang takkan bisa tergantikan siapapun.

Jadi, semua yang kukatakan tadi hanya bisa jadi khayalanku saja.

Hah, kadang aku benci diriku yang suka berlebihan ini.

"Oi, Sarada nee-chan!"

"Ah, gomen. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Boruto berdecak sebal, "kadang aku penasaran, hal apa yang dapat membuatmu teralihkan dari cowok tampan sepertiku ini."

Aku hanya tertawa tanpa menyangkalnya. Itu memang kenyataan.

"Kau melihat apa, sih, tadi? Sampai bengong begitu?" saat Boruto mencoba melihat kearah seseorang yang kulihat tadi, aku mengalihkan pandangannya kembali padaku.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hei, aku ingin main komedi putar. Kita kesana, yuk."

"Ya ampun, Sarada nee-chan. Ingat usiamu."

"Itu bukan permainan dengan batasan usia, kok."

" _Whatever_ ," ujar Boruto menjawab pernyataanku seraya berjalan disampingku, menemaniku sampai aku selesai bermain di wahana tersebut.

Kadang aku takjub dengan kesetiaannya menungguku.

"Kau betul-betul menungguku. Terima kasih," ucapku tulus sambil tersenyum.

Dia tidak menjawab apapun. Tapi aku tahu dari senyumannya yang berarti, 'sama-sama', dia betul-betul setia menungguku.

"Kau belum bermain apapun, lho, Boruto."

"Aku menunggu sampai kau puas bermain."

Ya ampun. Benar-benar, deh, anak ini.

" _It's your turn_ , Boruto."

Akhirnya ia mulai melihat ke sekeliling, menimbang-nimbang permainan apa yang dia inginkan. Aku pun berdiri disampingnya, menunggu keputusannya.

"Main _Jet Coaster_ , yuk."

Ajakan yang sedikit menantang. Secara aku memang tidak begitu suka dengan permainan yang ia sebut.

Boruto menoleh padaku yang tidak menjawab permintaannya, "kau nggak suka, ya?"

Aku menggeleng dengan ragu.

Boruto pun menghela nafas seraya berkata, "ya sudah. Kita cari permainan yang lain."

Ah, wajahnya terlihat kecewa.

.

.

.

.

"Aku betul-betul tidak menyangka, lho, Hinata. Boruto akan jadi setampan dan setinggi itu."

Suara riang Sakura mengundang tawa Hinata dan yang lainnya. Para orangtua –bersama Himawari– Boruto dan Sarada memilih untuk bersantai sejenak di café yang berada di dalam taman bermain. Berbincang seraya para Ibu memesan jus kesukaan sementara dua laki-laki lain memilih menyeruput kopi sambil duduk santai.

"Sasuke, Sarada sudah jadi gadis belia yang dewasa," Naruto kembali memuji putri sang sahabat.

"Hn. Boruto juga. Siapa sangka anak itu jadi setinggi sekarang? Dulu dia masih terus merengek memintamu menggendongnya."

"Hahaha, kau benar," jawab Naruto, kembali menyeruput kopinya.

"Mereka tumbuh begitu cepat hingga kita tidak sadar," Sasuke kembali berbicara.

"Kurasa dalam fikiran mereka juga sudah punya bayangan mau jadi apa dan bagaimana mereka nanti. Yah, pencarian jati diri."

"Hn."

"Tapi sepertinya, Sarada belum melihat Boruto sebagai 'laki-laki', ya?"

"Sarada pernah berkata, ia suka seseorang yang lebih tua dan dewasa."

"Haah~ sayang sekali~"

"Meski tipenya tidak seperti itu, belum tentu aku akan merestuinya dengan Boruto."

"Kenapa begitu, ttebayo? Boruto anak yang baik, kok."

"Bercanda."

Naruto tertawa seraya menepuk bahu sang sahabat. "Kalau perbedaan usianya jauh, memang sulit, ya."

"Hn. Sebagian perempuan merasa itu akan jadi masalah."

"Souka, dattebayo."

Mereka pun memandangi istri mereka dan juga Himawari yang sedang asyik menceritakan pengalamannya di sekolah dengan penuh semangat.

"Apa Himawari juga akan berfikir begitu?" tanya Naruto mendadak.

"Jangan difikirkan. Yang seperti itu, serahkan saja pada mereka. Mereka yang tahu sendiri."

Naruto memandang lekat pada Hinata yang tersenyum lembut, lalu mengalihkannya pada wajah Sasuke yang masih menatap Sakura.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Cinta itu memang rumit, ya."

.

.

.

.

Cinta itu memang rumit.

Ada cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Cinta segitiga.

Cinta yang mendua.

Cinta orangtua.

Cinta berbeda ras.

Cinta berbeda _gender_ , bahkan ada yang sesama _gender_.

Cinta berbeda keyakinan.

Cinta berbeda usia.

Cinta yang bisa digapai.

Cinta yang tidak akan pernah tergapai.

Cinta yang tulus.

Dan cinta yang penuh dengan ego.

Dan aku selalu merasa bahwa cerita cintaku akan jadi sesuatu yang rumit.

Karena sebenarnya aku pun tidak tahu, bagaimana bentuk cinta yang kualami saat ini.

Sebuah perasaan tuluskah? Atau malah bentuk keegoisan diriku?

Sebuah ketulusan karena mencintai tanpa harus memiliki? Atau egoku yang terus mengatakan jika aku tidak akan dapat melupakannya dalam hatiku?

Aku tidak tahu.

Tapi, kurasa selama aku merasa bahagia walau seperti ini, tidak masalah jika aku tidak tahu, bahkan tidak akan pernah tahu dan tidak akan pernah mengerti.

Aku bahagia menjalaninya seperti ini, apa adanya, tidak dibuat-buat.

Memandangnya sejenak, kemudian melukisnya dalam hati. Itu sudah cukup bagiku.

Sebagai obat untuk perasaan yang tidak tersampaikan.

"Sarada nee-chan, tuhkan, kau bengong lagi. Sudah kubilang jangan memaksakan diri kalau memang takut."

Suara berat Boruto kembali membuatku tersadar.

"Eh, ah, bukan, kok. Aku nggak apa-apa. Tadi memang agak mengerikan, sih. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja, Boruto."

"Tetap saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu, dattebasa."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa, ne?"

Hari ini, sepertinya yang terlihat berperan menjadi 'kakak' adalah Boruto.

Haah. Aku merasa risau lagi.

Aku kembali berjalan beriringan bersama Boruto. Banyak pasang mata melihat kearah kami dengan tatapan yang dapat kuartikan dengan mudah.

Kami terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih yang serasi.

Oke. Aku semakin risau. Tandanya aku sama sekali tidak terlihat 'dewasa'.

"Sarada nee-chan."

Aku sedikit terkejut. Boruto memanggil namaku tiba-tiba. "Iya?"

"Apa yang waktu itu kukatakan di sekolahmu... itu serius."

Aku terdiam. Boruto pun terdiam. Boruto menghentikan langkahnya, aku pun menghentikan langkahku. Entah mengapa kami sangat kompak hari ini.

Bukan, bukan karena ia mengatakan hal itu adalah soal yang serius.

Namun, wajahnya yang menatapku dengan lekat, menekankan bahwa dia memang serius.

Aku merasa ada batu mengganjal dalam kerongkonganku sehingga harus berdehem sebelum menjawabnya. "Ehem! Aku juga sudah mengatakan padamu, bukan? Aku menyukai seseorang yang—"

"—Yang lebih tua dan dewasa darimu. Ya, kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepalaku, dattebasa."

"Maafkan aku. Jangan membuatku mengatakannya lagi, Boruto."

Aku menghela nafas pelan ketika melihat ekspresinya yang tidak berubah. Yang benar saja? Maksudku, aku yakin masih banyak gadis SMP diluar sana yang lebih baik dariku.

Walau aku mengerti perasaannya kini.

Menyukai seseorang yang tidak mungkin terjangkau.

Entah mengapa, rasanya jadi sedikit menyedihkan.

"Lalu, menurutmu, harus aku apakan perasaan ini, Sarada nee-chan?"

Andai aku tahu apa jawabannya, Boruto. Karena aku juga sedang bertanya-tanya tentang hal yang sama.

Dan aku pun memilih untuk diam.

"Karena kau diam saja, kuanggap itu kesempatan untuk mendapatkanmu, dattebasa!"

"Hee? Tidak ada yang seperti itu! Baka!"

"Whatever you say~" dia pun mengeluarkan cengiran khas-nya yang tidak pernah gagal membuatku terpesona. "Aku akan mengejarmu kemanapun, nee-chan."

Cinta yang kekanak-kanakan.

Tapi entah mengapa aku jadi merasa iri padanya.

"Sesukamu saja, Boruto," kujawab dengan senyuman tipis yang menghiasi wajahku.

Aku bahagia, dapat menikmati perasaanku dengan hanya memandangnya dan memikirkan orang itu.

Tapi, rasanya aku ingin menjadi sepertimu, Boruto.

Cinta 'anak-anak' yang jujur.

.

.

.

.

Kupandangi punggung itu selama 5 detik.

Kupejamkan mataku, membayangkan punggung itu berbalik dan ia tersenyum bahagia padaku.

Hal seperti itu selalu berhasil membuatku tersenyum lebar. Meski aku tahu...

...apa yang kulakukan, bagi sebagian orang pasti menjijikkan.

Karena itu, ini adalah rahasiaku.

Akan selalu jadi rahasiaku.

Mereka tidak perlu tahu siapa yang kusukai, dan bagaimana caraku mencintainya.

Untuk saat ini, tidak, mungkin untuk selamanya.

Ini akan selalu jadi rahasia.

Yah, meski aku sangat ingin jujur seperti Boruto.

"Wah, kalian sudah selesai bermain?"

Punggung kokoh itu berbalik menatap kami berdua, bergantian.

"Yah, tidak ada yang menantang dari taman bermain ini."

"Jangan sok jago begitu, Boruto."

"Memang begitu, kok, tou-chan."

Wajah itu menampilkan cengiran khas-nya, yang dibalas oleh Boruto dengan cengiran khas-nya pula.

Sama. Tapi berbeda.

Wajah itu. Wajah yang selalu terpatri dalam ingatanku. Dalam hatiku.

Izinkan aku untuk tetap seperti ini, apa adanya. Biarkan aku tetap menyukaimu, mengagumimu dalam diam.

Meski aku tahu, sampai kapanpun semua tidak akan tergapai, Naruto-san.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Halo~ author kembali dengan lanjutan cerita ini~

Nah, gimana lanjutannya? Seru nggak? Biasa aja? Atau malah nggak bagus? Semoga pembaca sekalian suka ya :'3

Sengaja di-update sehari setelah prolog biar jelas muehehehe /plak

Oke, see you at chapter 2, minna~!


	3. 2 : Boruto, and His Feeling

© **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **FAN FICTION**

 **AUTHOR** :  
SilentPark Vindyra

 **-DIFFERENT : COMPLICATED-**

 **CAST :**

 **Find out by yourselves! :3**

 **WARNING!  
** Typo, absurditas, cerita nggak jelas, bahasa payah, dll.

.

.

 _ **DON'T LIKE IT? NO PROBLEMO. JUST ENJOY IT.**_

 _ **HAPPY READING~**_.

 **CHAPTER 2 : BORUTO, AND HIS FEELING**

* * *

.

Namaku Uzumaki Boruto. 14 tahun. Aku ini anak laki-laki yang tampan dikalangan usiaku.

Ya, mungkin kalian mengira aku seorang bocah labil yang narsis dan eksis. Tapi, yang kukatakan barusan memang kenyataan, kok.

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa pernyataan, coklat, dan surat cinta dari gadis yang kudapat semenjak aku masih di bangku sekolah dasar.

Ah, ralat, beberapa gadis kecil sewaktu kami di Taman Kanak-kanak juga sudah berani menembakku.

Hari ini, Senin, hari yang paling kubenci. Ah, pelajaran Matematika dan Bahasa Jepang. Aku tidak suka! Aku juga tidak suka kesibukan orang di jalanan ketika hari Senin. Seakan mereka sedang sedang dikejar oleh _Shinigami_ yang mengikuti diri masing-masing, ketakutan dalam belenggu kesibukan dan kedisiplinan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

Aku benci sekali.

Ayahku juga seperti itu. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Pria berumur empat puluhan yang kantung matanya tebal sekali. Ya ampun. Hari Minggu sudah seperti jadi satu-satunya hari yang membuatnya merasakan, "inilah Surga kehidupan".

Aku bingung bagaimana bisa pria dengan wajah, err, konyol begitu dicintai Ibuku dan dipuja wanita-wanita kebanyakan.

Sampai dapat pesan terror bahwa dia harus menjadikan sang penerror sebagai wanita keduanya.

Aku jadi merasa kasihan padanya.

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan ogah-ogahan menuju sekolah yang kucinta, namun kubenci. Aku mencintai sekolah karena disana aku bertemu dengan teman-teman yang sungguh bisa mengerti tentang diriku, dan aku bisa mengumpulkan prestasi olahraga disana. Ah, aku cinta olahraga.

Aku benci sekolah, karena terlalu banyak guru menyebalkan, mata pelajaran memuakkan, dan perempuan mengerikan disana.

Tidak. Dipuji oleh hampir seluruh perempuan di sekolahmu tidaklah menyenangkan saat kau mengetahui betapa mereka bisa berubah menjadi 'psikopat' dadakan.

Menatap wajahmu sampai kau menghilang dari hadapannya, mengikuti gerak-gerikmu, kemana pun kau pergi, lalu memanggilmu ke atap sekolah dan menyatakan, ralat, memaksakan kehendaknya untuk menjadikanku kekasih mereka. Ditolak, menangis histeris, berlari seketika hingga mampu membuatku kasihan, atau berteriak jika mereka tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanku bagaimana pun caranya. Menjerit ketika kau memenangkan pertandingan, melempari _rival_ -ku dengan botol yang sama sekali tidak punya masalah denganku, ketika aku kalah. Mengajakku, ralat, memaksaku ikut Karaoke, kemudian meneriakkiku ketika pulang sekolah.

Dan ternyata mereka bisa dimana saja, tidak hanya dari sekolahmu.

Mereka jauh lebih seram dari cerita tentang Valak.

Kadang aku merasa tidak kuat.

Bersama mereka sepanjang hari membuatku memiliki kemampuan baru. Jauh lebih peka, bahkan jadi terlalu peka.

Bahkan hanya dengan sekali tatapan, aku tahu sesuatu akan jadi menyebalkan jika aku terlalu lama disana.

Aku masih ingat ketika aku terpaksa harus mendorong seorang perempuan dari SMP sebelah hingga ia jatuh tersungkur, karena dia menyerang Sarada nee-chan dengan membabi buta, hingga wajah cantiknya memar. Karena kami pergi ke _konbini_ , berdua. Hanya itu.

Dan disana lah aku menjadi benar-benar yakin atas perasaanku pada Sarada nee-chan.

Satu tahun yang lalu.

Tidak. Sebenarnya sudah lama sejak aku menyukai keberadaan Sarada nee-chan disisiku. Dia jauh lebih tua dariku. Empat tahun. _Yeah_. Dia tidak seperti gadis kebanyakan, dia cuek, super cuek. Dan sebenarnya tenaganya luar biasa kuat. Pernah sekali ia digoda tiga preman bertubuh kekar bertampang jelek. Hasilnya adalah...

Satu dari tiga preman itu sampai menangis tidak karuan sambil memegangi wajah dan perutnya yang... pokoknya seperti itu.

Dia berhasil mencuri hatiku.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai menyukai Sarada nee-chan sebelum kejadian itu. Kufikir, selama ini aku hanya merasa terlalu nyaman, tidak pernah ingin mengetahui lebih jauh arti dari detak jantungku yang istimewa selama bersamanya.

Setelah aku tahu tentang perasaan ini, aku tidak pernah sekali pun menyesalinya.

Walaupun dari awal aku pun tahu, hatinya sudah untuk orang lain. Bukan untukku.

Tentu saja! Mana mungkin dia melirik seorang bocah SMP yang pasti menurutnya hanyalah anak ingusan yang masih kekanak-kanakan! Sarada nee-chan bukanlah gadis seperti anak SMA sekarang yang sedang berlomba mencari _berondong_ untuk dipacari.

Karena itu, aku senang bisa menyukainya.

 _Anti-mainstream!_

.

.

.

.

Aku menguap berkali-kali. Yah, aku sedang menghadapi Matematika yang sama sekali tak kusuka. Aku sedang menunggu 'suara sakral nan suci' yang sebentar lagi siap menyambut telinga penuh dosaku.

.

 _ **TING~ TONG~ TING~ TONG~**_

.

Ah! Itu dia!

Segera saja aku menghambur keluar kelas bersama sahabat-sahabatku tanpa menunggu Konohamaru-sensei keluar terlebih dahulu. Aku tahu, dia hanya akan berteriak sekali kemudian mengusap dadanya perlahan.

"Katanya, hari ini Bibi Kantin mengeluarkan Roti Sukiyaki," Shikadai menepuk bahuku, sambil melihat kearah _smartphone_ -nya sebentar.

"Benarkah?! _Yeah_ , kita meluncur kesana, dattebasa!"

Kutarik tangan Shikadai dan Inojin, segera menuju kantin sekolah. Inojin hampir terjatuh karena kewalahan mengikuti langkah cepatku sementara Shikadai hanya menatapku malas.

Yeah! Aku mendapatkannya! Roti Sukiyaki!

"Kau benar-benar bersemangat hari ini, Boruto," Inojin mulai melahap roti dengan seksama setelah kami mendapat tempat duduk.

"Yah, hanya sedang merasa senang, ttebasa."

"Apa kau bersenang-senang dengan Uchiha-san kemarin?"

"Yap."

"Kau menembaknya lagi?"

"Tentu. Selalu."

"Jadi, kau diterima?"

"Tidak."

Shikadai dan Inojin segera menatapku dengan heran.

"Ditolak lagi, kok, kau malah berseri-seri?" Shikadai kembali membuka suara.

"Artinya dia bukan perempuan yang mudah didapatkan. Itu saja, dattebasa."

Segera saja Shikadai kembali menatap malas, sementara Inojin menatapku antusias.

"Yah, siapa juga yang ingin meladeni bocah _tempramental_ sepertimu, Boruto?" ujarnya sarkastik.

"Sankyuu na, Inojin."

"Itu bukan pujian."

"Tidak ada salahnya berfikir positif."

" _Whatever_ ," Inojin memutar bola matanya. "Aku bingung kenapa kau malah menyukainya sementara terlalu banyak gadis cantik dan manis di sekolah kita ini, Boruto."

"Gadis menyeramkan. Ralat komentarmu itu," aku terkekeh sambil menggigit kembali rotiku.

"Hanya kau laki-laki yang tidak suka populer, Boruto," gumam Shikadai, masih dengan menatap _smartphone_ -nya.

"Aku suka menjadi populer," sambil mengunyah, aku menjawab pernyataannya.

"Tapi kau tidak suka dikelilingi perempuan."

"Mereka berisik. Sangat berisik, dan menyeramkan. Tidak bisakah mereka mengagumi dalam diam saja, seperti—"

Seperti Sarada nee-chan.

Aku mengurungkan niatku melanjutkan kalimat.

Ya, Sarada nee-chan yang kusukai, menyukai seseorang dalam diam. Dia tidak dapat mengungkapkannya. Sungguh manis. Sisi yang manis dari seseorang sepertinya.

Membuatku semakin menyukainya.

Membuatku tidak tahan ingin merebut hatinya dari orang yang ia sukai itu.

Dan akhirnya, ya, aku nekad 'menembak' dirinya.

Haha.

Meski sudah kuduga, pasti ditolak mentah-mentah.

Tapi, sikapnya masih terlalu baik untuk dinilai 'menolak mentah-mentah' seseorang.

Karena itu, aku menyukainya.

Aku menyukai caranya menghargai perasaan seseorang.

"Boruto, kau melamun."

Aku tersentak ketika Inojin menjentikkan jari di depan wajahku.

"Maaf. Aku memikirkan sesuatu yang indah."

"Ya, Uchiha. Sarada."

Aku hanya mengeluarkan senyum lebar andalanku untuk membalasnya, seraya kepalaku sudah penuh dengan wajah lembut Sarada nee-chan.

.

.

.

.

"U-Uzumaki-kun, a-aku suka padamu—"

"Gomenasai. Aku tidak bisa menyambut perasaanmu."

"K-Kenapa...? kufikir, kita punya perasaan sama, k-karena kita sering melakukan tugas sekolah bersama—dan kau berlaku lembut padaku..."

"Kumohon, jangan salah faham. Aku sudah punya seseorang yang kusuka."

"E-Eh...?"

"Ah! Itu dia!"

Segera saja aku 'melarikan diri' dari gadis manis yang kutahu akan memaksaku menjelaskan semuanya. Aku melarikan diri menuju sosok yang menunggu di depan gerbang sekolahku, sosok yang memenuhi fikiranku, sosok yang amat kusukai.

"Sarada nee-chan~!"

Tengokan anggunnya itu, dan senyum lembutnya yang menyambutku...

Membuatku mampu menghentikan langkahku beberapa saat sebelum kembali menghampirinya.

"Sedang 'dalam masalah' lagi, ya?"

"Begitulah."

'Dalam masalah'.

Begitulah cara kami menyebut saat aku sedang dihampiri perempuan.

Itu sangat lucu bagiku, tanda keakraban kami.

Aku menyukai kedekatan kami yang seperti ini, meski tidak bisa kupungkiri bahwa aku ingin sekali memilikinya.

Mungkin ini juga yang dirasakan perempuan-perempuan yang menyukaiku.

Ah, aku jadi merasa kasihan pada gadis yang tadi. Pasti besok aku akan dikejar-kejar olehnya.

Berjalan disampingnya, membuatku merasa dewasa seketika, karena sudah satu tahun semenjak tinggiku mengalahkannya. Tapi pasti pandangannya padaku tetaplah sama.

Aku hanya anak-anak.

Aku hanya 'adik' nya yang harus ia jaga.

Membuatku berharap ia akan melihatku, melihat padaku, sekali saja.

Aku tahu, ia mengagumiku juga. Ia mengagumi ketampananku, mengagumi prestasiku dibidang olahraga, dan ia takjub pada tinggiku yang tiba-tiba membuatnya terkejut.

Tapi, ketakjuban biasa, ketakjuban kakak terhadap adik.

Bukan perempuan terhadap laki-laki.

"Sarada nee-chan."

"Hm?"

"Sudah menimbang untuk jadi kekasihku?"

Ia terkekeh perlahan, "rupanya kau tidak bosan dengan jawabanku, ya?"

Aku tersenyum. Suaranya yang tegas namun lembut itu membuatku senang.

Kalimatnya adalah penolakan.

Namun, suara itu hanya untukku.

Setidaknya, aku memilikinya dalam hal seperti ini.

"Pokoknya aku akan terus bertanya sampai jawabanmu jadi, 'iya, aku menerimamu, Boruto'."

"Lucu sekali."

"Terima kasih. Aku memang lucu dan imut."

"Narsis."

Aku suka saat-saat kami tertawa seperti ini.

Tertawa berdua, hanya kami berdua.

"Sarada nee-chan."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa Sarada nee-chan bisa menyukai orang itu?"

"Hee?"

Sarada nee-chan tampak sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Maksudnya? Umm... kau tahu siapa yang kusuka?"

Aku terdiam sejenak lalu menggeleng sambil tertawa, "tentu saja tidak, dattebasa. Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku. Maksudku, aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau bisa menyukainya."

Dia mengangguk perlahan sebelum menjawab, "umm... entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Dia hanya tidak seperti laki-laki kebanyakan. Dia tulus, dia perhatian terhadap semua, dia punya pesona sendiri... dia... hanya sedikit berbeda."

' _Sama seperti alasanku menyukainya'_ , fikirku seraya tersenyum.

"Kau tidak ingin menyatakannya pada orang itu?"

Ah, sepertinya aku salah bicara. Niatku hanya ingin bercanda, sih, sebenarnya.

Aku tidak pernah mengharapkannya menyatakan perasaan pada orang itu.

Dan ekspresinya berubah.

"Aku... tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya... memang tidak bisa... tidak akan bisa..." dia menatapku nanar, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

Aku hanya balas menatapnya dalam diam.

"Aku ingin menyimpan perasaan ini... hanya untukku sendiri..."

"Kau tidak menceritakannya pada Sakura-san? Atau Oyaji?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa."

"Sepertinya dia spesial sekali sampai kau tidak mampu cerita begitu, Sarada nee-chan."

"Dia... memang spesial."

Mendadak dadaku ngilu.

Aku benar-benar salah bicara.

Ini tidak bagus untuk perasaannya. Dan untukku juga.

Membuatku tidak tahan.

"Kau juga spesial bagiku, Sarada nee-chan."

Dia kembali memandangku, dalam diam, tetap seraya melangkah pulang. Kulihat dia tersenyum, sambil membelai kepalaku. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuannya kini.

"Dasar Boruto."

Hanya dua kata. Dan beberapa kali belaian.

Namun, mampu membuat jantungku berdetak nggak karuan.

Dan membuat suhu di wajahku meningkat.

"Nggak perlu sampai merona begitu, Boruto."

Dia menyadarinya.

Tentu saja. Terlihat sangat jelas.

Ah, aku ingin sekali mendekapnya saat ini.

"Sarada nee-chan, aku sangat menyukaimu."

"Terima kasih."

"Ayo kita pacaran."

"Tidak, maaf."

Dan kami kembali tertawa berdua.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Tou-chan."

Aku memanggil seraya duduk disamping Ayahku yang terlihat dalam keadaan cukup santai saat ini. Ia duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil membaca buku yang terlihat ringan untuk difahami.

"Hm?" sahutnya menengok kearahku.

"Apa kau pernah mengalami cinta yang tidak tergapai?"

Oke. Apa aku salah bicara lagi?

Habis, ekpresi wajah Ayahku jadi lain daripada barusan.

Sepertinya bahasanku sejak tadi begitu sensitif, ya?

"Yah..." beliau menggantung kalimatnya. "Pernah."

"Benarkah? Apa karena gadis itu usianya terlampau jauh diatasmu?"

Kali ini, mendadak ia tertawa. Aku jadi bingung pada Ayahku.

"Umm... tidak, kok."

"Lalu?"

"Ya... karena memang tidak bisa digapai."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kalau kau terus berusaha menggapai cinta seperti itu," ia sejenak menggantung kalimat, membuatku penasaran. "—artinya, kau egois."

Aku semakin tidak mengerti apa maksud beliau.

"Haa~ kalau menjelaskan, harus yang detail, Tou-chan. Aku tidak mengerti, ttebasa!"

"Aku sudah menjelaskan dengan jelas, ttebayo."

"Itu sama sekali tidak jelas!"

"Pokoknya aku sudah menjelaskan, dattebayo~!"

Aku menghela nafas kasar, memilih menutup mata seraya membayangkan wajah Sarada nee-chan yang cantik.

"Boruto, kau menyukai Sarada-chan, ya?"

"Iya. Memang kenapa?"

"Sayang sekali, tapi sepertinya dia tidak menyukaimu."

"Tidak perlu menabur garam pada luka hatiku, Tou-chan."

"Hahaha, maaf. Tapi, aku hanya ingin menyarankan, kalau kau harus berjuang ekstra untuk mendapatkannya."

"Aku juga sedang berjuang untuk itu sekarang, dattebasa~"

"Benarkah? Semoga berhasil, putraku!"

' _Kurasa nggak akan berhasil, Tou-chan,'_ fikirku seraya tersenyum miris.

Iya. Aku memang merasa nggak akan tergapai.

Sulit.

Terlalu sulit.

Perasaan Sarada nee-chan terlalu kuat.

Sampai aku merasa tidak tahan.

Aku tidak tahan, melihatnya selalu menerawang dalam diam.

Melihatnya melamun.

Menutup mata.

Tersenyum sedih.

Aku tidak tahan, benar=benar tidak tahan.

Andai aku punya sesuatu, yang bisa membuatnya berpaling padaku.

Aku ingin menjadi orang yang dibayangkan, dipandang Sarada nee-chan dalam diam.

Tanpa perlu membuatnya menyimpang semuanya seperti itu.

Sendirian.

Aku ingin membuatnya bahagia karena cinta.

Cintaku.

Perasaanku.

Aku ingin ia menyambutnya.

Aku tidak tahan...

"Aku ingin menjadikannya milikku, Tou-chan," aku kembali membuka suaraku.

"Menjadikannya milikmu? Itu, sih, mudah. Kau tinggal bersikap egois, dan dia akan menjadi milikmu."

"Aku tidak bisa jadi sejahat itu."

"Kalau begitu... kau harus berkorban."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Membuatnya bahagia, tanpa harus kau miliki."

Aku tersentak.

Bukan karena kalimat itu.

Tapi pandangan Tou-chan yang sedih sejenak.

Ternyata... pengalamannya dulu, mungkin sama denganku dan Sarada nee-chan sekarang.

Mungkin lebih menyakitkan, ya?

Ternyata cinta itu memang kejam, ya?

Yah, kadang aku juga memikirkan, kenapa harus jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang mustahil digapai?

Namun, melihat senyum Sarada nee-chan, seketika fikiran itu lenyap.

Aku bersyukur aku menyukainya.

Aku itu membuatku sadar, senyumannya memang benar-benar istimewa.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan aku selalu menyukai senyuman itu.

Tapi, yah...

Tidak dpat kusangkal jika...

Lama kelamaan ini jadi semakin menyakitkan.

"Aku ingin jadi lebih keren dari orang yang disukai Sarada nee-chan."

"Tentu saja!"

Aku tersenyum pada Ayahku seraya beranjak menuju kamar, "Sankyuu na, sudah mendengar ceritaku hari ini, Tou-chan. Jarang sekali kau punya waktu selama ini."

"Iya, ya. Aku terlalu sibuk."

"Sesekali dengarlah cerita Himawari juga."

"Aku ingin. Tapi sepertinya dia juga sudah cerita sampai puas pada Ibumu."

Aku tertawa seraya terus berjalan menuju kamarku. Ternyata dia bijak juga.

Pantas saja ia dicintai, ya?

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak ingin bertindak egois.

Karena aku tahu, itu hanya akan membuat Sarada nee-chan terluka.

Setidaknya itulah yang kupelajari dari dorama romantis yang ditonton oleh Ibuku.

Dan perkataan Ayahku barusan.

"Aku akan berjuang sepenuhnya, agar Sarada nee-chan mengetahui ke-keren-an ku yang sesungguhnya, ttebasa!"

Ah, kelas dua SMP. Sudah bicara cinta-cintaan begini.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku terlanjur jatuh cinta.

Aku sadar, sainganku sungguh berat. Sainganku untuk mendapatkan hati Sarada nee-chan.

Aku menatap kearah cermin yang terpasang di lemari bajuku. Melihat sejenak pada diriku. Aku tahu tinggiku akan terus bertambah. Tapi itu tidak akan menambah tingkat 'keren' dihadapannya.

Kurasa aku harus serius dengan Matematika mulai sekarang. Sarada nee-chan jago sekali dalam Matematika, aku juga harus mengejarnya.

Agar nanti dia benar-benar mengakuiku.

Aku juga harus memperbanyak prestasiku.

Agar nantinya dia benar-benar memujaku.

Haha. Motivasi yang membangun. Boleh juga.

Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Aku sadar sainganku sangatlah berat. Mengapa aku bisa berkata begitu?

Karena aku peka.

Aku juga sudah bilang, 'kan? Karena selalu dikelilingi perempuan dengan pandangan mengerikan, aku jadi terlalu peka.

Bahkan Sarada nee-chan yang hanya menatap sebentar, aku langsung tahu.

Karena sebenarnya dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku.

Aku tahu siapa yang disukai Sarada nee-chan. Dan bagiku itu hal yang lucu, namun sebenarnya tidak lucu.

Karena itu, sekuat mungkin aku harus membuatnya berpaling karena aku tidak tahan melihat pandangannya yang sedih, pandangannya yang terluka.

Aku tidak mau ia terus-terusan menyukai orang itu.

Karena aku menyukainya.

Dan aku tidak mau terus-terusan berfikir jika saingan cintaku adalah Ayahku sendiri.

Rival-ku adalah Ayahku sendiri.

Aku yakin aku tidak salah mengira.

Dan aku tidak pernah menyangka sesuatu yang seperti ini.

Tapi, bagaimanapun aku harus siap.

Karena aku akan mendapatkan perhatian Sarada nee-chan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

HAIHAI~

Senangnya~ akhirnya fic ini berlanjut!

Kali ini adalah cerita dari sudut pandang Boruto. Menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya pada Sarada

Dan... kepekaannya. Pedih, oi. #plak

Bumbu konfliknya akan dihadirkan di chapter selanjutnya~

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, minna~!


End file.
